


Warriors Support Log

by FluffyTuuna



Category: Fire Emblem Musou | Fire Emblem Warriors, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: But also my ass needs more crossover supports get on it IS, Guess who’s gay ass showed up, I was kinda disappointed in the lack of some crossover supports tho, and finally bought warriors, hint: it me, like granted this game gave us the Leo/Ryouma and Takumi/Xander supports we craved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyTuuna/pseuds/FluffyTuuna
Summary: Warriors had a lot of good supports, but also kinda lacked in the crossover supports so I’m here to add to them!





	Warriors Support Log

**Author's Note:**

> I think the implication for the Awakening characters is that they’re from before Emmeryn jumped or even earlier, but really the only cannon based thing is that Chrom didn’t recognize Luci so they definitely are from before chapter 13. I did mention Olivia so let’s just say they’re from right after Gangrel got defeated.  
> I am only abt halfway through the game(I believe so at least)so I might go back and edit these lol
> 
> Also feel free to leave some support suggestions along with prompts if you have any in mind!

“Robin?”

“Chrom?” Turning to face the voice Robin held back a flinch at the shock of bright red armor rather than the expected blue, “A-ah Prince Ryouma it’s you.”

Standing silently in front of Robin with his ever intimidating precense Ryouma seemed to falter with whatever he had planned, “I must apologize to you!” The high prince of hoshido suddenly bowed to Robin, nearly knocking his adorned forehead with Robin’s own due to their proximity.

Warily taking a step back Robin stared at the bowing prince and couldn’t help but feel like he was committing some kind of horrible offense by letting a prince bow in front of a commoner like him, “What in the world for?”

“I have clearly committed some form of offense to you and your worlds culture! You would not avoid me so otherwise!” The words were practically screamed and Robin’s ears would certainly hurt later if Ryouma kept yelling like this.

“That’s... that’s not true Prince Ryouma” Robin floundered slightly, how do you tell someone as kind as Ryouma that you’re flustered-and just a little terrified-simply by being around him? “You’ve been nothing but kind since I’ve met you, I assure you.”

Clearly confused Ryouma stood up to his full height, “Then why do you-?”

“I- well... you.” Cutting off the prince he could feel his cheeks warming, embarrassed as he tried to figure out his words. “You sound like Chrom and it.....embarrasses me.” Robin resisted the urge to cover his face with his hands as he looked at the ground next to Ryouma’s feet.

Making an O face Ryouma nodded with understanding. “Sakura has mentioned that to me. I did not believe that it would ever be a problem, but if it troubles you so I will make an effort to not bother you.” Robin spared a look up and found that Ryouma looked almost scarily serious, like he was about to march off to a battle that could kill him.

Waving his arms around Robin felt like Olivia, nervous and blushing, “I’m the one at fault here, there’s really no need for you to go out of your way to make someone like me comfortable Prince Ryouma.”

“I see...” Ryouma cupped his chin in his palm and a made a serious face like he was considering something before raising a finger in the air, “in that case perhaps we should endeavor to spend more time together to help you get over your embarrassment.” An endearing smile was sent Robin’s way, “I hear you’re quite skilled in strategies. I could certainly use some tutoring.”

Running the offer through his head Robin nodded with a smile, “That sounds nice, Prince Ryouma.” Suddenly he remember just how possessive Lissa could get over the people she considered hers, “Although you might have to fend off some pranks from Lissa if she thinks you’re trying to steal me away.”

A booming laugh came out of Ryouma’s mouth “Pranks you say? Consider it a challenge High Prince Ryouma will not be bested!” Sighing at the prince Robin shook his head, hopefully Lissa wouldn’t be able to drag the other man into a prank war. “Ah and one other thing Robin.” Turning his head up to meet the prince’s gaze he waited for him to speak, “please just Ryouma.”

Robin nodded a smile gracing his lips, “of course, Ryouma.”

**Author's Note:**

> Chrom hiding behind a tree like: he’s tryna steal my bf I know it, I’ll have to challenge him to a duel for Robin’s honor. It’s the only way.


End file.
